


A Thousand Words or One

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: A lot of taking of photographs and the boys being cute, Kind of fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on the Suits kinkmeme: Harvey has an eye for scenes, always has. When he’s not working a job, he’s usually carrying around a camera, taking shots of anything that strikes his fancy. Mike has become his latest facination and Harvey begins to take as many shots of the other man whenever he can, sneakily. It isn’t long, before Mike realizes what Harvey’s doing, but he just rolls with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words or One

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words. Harvey Specter thinks that’s true. He has taken a lot of photographs in his lifetime and he could wax poetic over the beauty of every shot he has ever taken. From the one of the bridge in Central Park all covered in reds, browns, and yellows from the fallen leaves to the one of the view looking down from his apartment during a rainstorm when the streets are lit up with every color and pattern imaginable from all the people taking shelter under their umbrellas. He thinks every shot is unique, even ones people don’t think are beautiful because oftentimes those photographs deemed ‘ugly’ are the ones that tell the most story. 

For all his love of photography Harvey has never liked shots with people in them. Sure they tell a story and are just as unique, but for Harvey people just get in the way. He likes his scenes. He likes taking strolls through Central Park on Saturday mornings and taking shots of the ducks swimming in the pond, the light peaking through the trees, the paths that lead nowhere and everywhere. What he doesn’t want in his shots are people holding hands or children running around. He doesn’t feel the need to take pictures of people reading or playing sports. He wants pictures of the way that flower looks in the light just now. 

So it comes as a surprise to him when he feels the desire to photograph Mike. He’s never wanted to photograph people before. He’s only ever likes scenes, landscapes, architectures, but never a person. Just one. Only Mike. He has no need to shot anyone else. Not the pretty girl at the bar that he chatted up a couple nights ago or Donna or Jessica or God forbid, Louis. Why Harvey feels the nagging want to take as many photographs of Mike as possible is beyond him, but he wants to. He wants to desperately. It’s eating away at him. He wants that picture, that perfect picture, of Mike. It’d be stunning. He wants it so bad it’s almost like his heart aches when he’s around Mike, but can’t pull out his camera. There’s a pain there, he swears he can feel it. 

This longing to capture Mike in all his naïve and honest glory is becoming somewhat of a problem. Mike carrying briefs should not make him want to stop Mike in the middle of a crowded hallway to take a picture because the light hit the kid right and made the angles of his face stunning. He should not want to photograph the way Mike chews on the tops of his highlighters when he’s concentrating with a focus that should be impossible. When he’s berating Mike for having done something wrong that nearly cost Pearson Hardman a client he shouldn’t feel the overbearing need to take his camera out and capture the plea in Mike’s eyes for understanding. And he doesn’t understand why he wants to take these photographs. 

Harvey’s never wanted to photograph people before, but Mike’s the exception, just like always. He’s the exception to Pearson Hardman’s rule about hiring only from Harvard (even if they don’t know it). And he’s the exception to Harvey’s rule about not caring because Mike’s dug himself into Harvey’s heart and buried himself there.   
Harvey’s little problem of wanting to photographs Mike’s earnest blue eyes, the shape of his jaw, the curve of his smile, has him carrying his camera wherever he goes. It’s hidden from prying eyes (tucked away in his briefcase). He’s waiting for a moment. He’s not sure what that moment is, but he’s waiting for it. Maybe it’s the perfect time, when Mike’s not paying attention, so that Harvey doesn’t have to explain away the fact that he cares. Maybe it’s when it’s the right time to tell Mike he cares and let Mike catch him taking a picture of him. He doesn’t know, but he’ll wait. When the time is right he’ll get his perfect shot of Mike. 

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but Harvey is starting to rethink that saying because he thinks his picture of Mike will only be worth one: love.


End file.
